31 minutos dulces
by miss crystal 04
Summary: El señor manguera necesitaba una idea para el programa a Patana se le ocurre una idea y llama a una vieja amiga le cuenta y esta acepta ella ve la oportunidad de volver a comenzar ¿pero que le esperara en este nuevo comienzo fama.felicidad o amor? (personajes humanos)
1. Prologo

**Declamer: 31 minutos no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños**

31mintos dulces (prologo)

Era un día como cualquier otro en el set de 31 minutos todo iba bien asta que llego el señor manguera con noticias después del programa

Señor manguera: bueno ustedes se preguntaran para que los reuní a todos aquí

 **Todos: si**

Señor manguera: necesito su ayuda quiero ponerle una nueva sección al programa pero no se que agregar necesito una idea necesito que ustedes propongan algo vamos denme sus ideas

Todos propusieron lo que se les ocurría pero ninguna idea parecía gustarle al señor manguera asta que a alguien se le ocurrió algo

Patana: ¡tengo una idea!

 **Todos:** ¿así? Y ¿Cuál es?...

Patana: ¿y porque no le agregamos al programa una sección de gastronomía?

 **Todos:** HAY NO

Señor manguera: ¡QUE BUENA IDEA!

Patana: ¿en serio?

 **Todos:** ¡DE VERDAD!

Señor manguera: no se me habría ocurrido antes bien hecho Patana

Patana: gracias

Señor manguera: ahora ¿alguien aquí sabe de cocina?

 **Todos:** No

Patana: ustedes no pero yo conozco a alguien no se preocupe señor manguera mañana usted tendrá a esa persona aquí

Señor manguera: muy bien

Patana: tengo que hacer una llamada - **agarra su celular-**

Patana: hola Cristina soy yo patana

Cristina: hola patana ¿Qué pasa?

Patana: ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que ya habías terminado tu carrera en gastronomía?

Cristina: si ¿Por qué?

Patana: bueno pues tengo un trabajo para ti

Cristina: ¿DE VERDAD?

Patana: si

Cristina: ¿Dónde?

Patana: aquí en el lugar donde yo trabajo

Cristina: ¿en serio?

Patana: si pero tienes que estar aquí mañana

Cristina: Muy bien estaré allí mañana pero dame tu dirección

Patana: muy bien

Después de que patana le diera los datos a Cristina esta le dijo

Cristina: muy bien nos vemos mañana te dejo tengo que hacer mi maleta

Patana: adiós Cristina

Cristina: adiós patana **-** **cuelga el teléfono-**

Cristina: muy bien hermanita nos vamos a la capital

Amy: si

Cristina y Amy: este será un nuevo comienzo para nosotras

¿Que les espera a Cristina y a Amy en este nuevo comienzo?

 **Miss: uf no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza cabe destacar que 31 minutos forma y formo parte de mi infancia y que me trae muchos recuerdos así que si alguien llegase a insultar por esta historia que sepa que a mi me da lo mismo y a quien le guste por favor déjeme un review adiós.**


	2. La bienvenida

**Declammer: 31 minutos no es de mi propiedad pertenece a Aplaplac no se si lo escribí bien**

Capitulo 1: La bienvenida

En la estación de tren podemos ver a una chica peli rubia rojiza con un vestido verde esperando a alguien

Patana: ¿Dónde estará Cristina?

De repente llega un tren con muchos pasajeros del cual se baja una chica alta pelo negro piel blanca ojos café claro vestido rojo con puntitos blancos con una niña de aproximadamente 12 años al lado

Cristina: Patana **-** **la abraza-**

Patana: Cristina cuanto tiempo **-** **le** **devuelve** **el** **abrazo-**

Patana: veo que trajiste a Amy

Cristina: así es no podía dejarla seria grosero de mi parte dejarle a Amy a tu tía después de todo lo que a hecho por nosotras no quiero abusar de su amabilidad

Patana: tú sabes que para mi tía no es problema

Cristina: lo se pero me da pena

Patana: bueno vamos a dejar sus cosas a la mansión

Cristina y Amy: ¿MASION?

Patana: si a la mansión de mi tío Tulio

 **En la mansión Triviño tufillo**

Patana: tío Tulio ya llegamos

Tulio: que bueno dejen aquí las maletas el mayordomo las llevara a sus habitaciones

Cristina: es bueno volver a verlo señor Triviño

Tulio: lo mismo digo querida mira como as crecido al igual que tu Amy

Amy: Gracias señor Triviño

Tulio: por favor queridas díganme Tulio

Amy y Cristina: esta bien

Patana: vamos a cambiarnos para irnos

Cristina: esta bien

Amy: y yo ¿Qué?

Tulio: hoy te llevaremos al estudio Juanín te dará un paseo pero mañana te iremos a matricular al colegio

Cristina: ¿pero? Don tulio ¿cree que no habrá problema con eso?

Tulio: no habrá problema mientras Amy se porte bien ¿entendido?

Amy: si

 **En el estudio**

Juanín: ¿Dónde esta Tulio?

Tulio: ¡aquí estoy Juanín! Perdona la tardanza pero tenia que ir a recoger a alguien te presento a mis ahijadas Cristina y Amy

Cristina y Amy: es un gusto

Juanín: el gusto es mío señoritas

Tulio: Juanín necesito que le des a Amy un tour por el estudio

Señor manguera: patana ¿trajiste a la persona de la que me hablaste?

Patana: por supuesto señor manguera ella es Cristina

Cristina: es un placer

Señor manguera: el placer es mío señorita bueno tenía pensado hacerle unas pruebas pero por lo visto el equipo que pedí para hacerle dichas pruebas aun no ha llegado así que lo pospondremos para mañana ¿les parece?

Cristina: por mi esta bien Patana ¿Qué les parece si hoy yo hago la cena?

Tulio y Patana: por nosotros esta bien

 **Miss: perdón por dejarlo tan corto y por tardarme tanto pero no tenia mucha inspiración y para colmo me enferme y si Cristina es la ahijada de Tulio pero ella y Amy le dicen señor por no tener mucho contacto con el. bueno eso es todo adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Pruebas y Tutoria

**Declammer: 31 minutos no es de mi propiedad sino de applacap**

Capitulo 2: pruebas y tutoría

La cena fue amena Cristina hiso lasaña de pollo con queso jamón y salsa méchamele y le acompaño con una refréscate ensalada y una soda fría para Amy y para Tulio Patana y ella sangría

Tulio: Hmm… ESTA ES LA LASAÑA MAS RICA QUE HE COMIDO

Patana: Estoy de acuerdo

Amy: VAYA HERMANA TE AS SUPERADO

Cristina: Gracias

Tulio: ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la bebida? querida

Cristina: Sangría

Tulio: ¿saben? hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo esta bebida y he de admitir que esta exquisita

Cristina: me alegra que le guste y tu patana ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera experiencia con la sangría? ¿Te ha gustado?

Patana: bueno he de admitir que el alcohol no es de mi gusto pero ha sido la bebida más rica que he probado

Amy: hermana ¿puedo probar?

Cristina: cuando cumplas quince te preparare una aun eres demasiado joven para eso

Amy: bueno algo me dice que baldra pena la espera

Cristina: **-bosteza-** bueno vamos a dormir

Amy Patana y Tulio: buenas noches Cristina

 **Al día siguiente**

Señor manguera: ¡Que bueno verlos a todos aquí! Como sabrán hoy le haremos unas pruebas a la señorita Cristina para ver si se une a la gran familia de 31 minutos ahora el reto constara de tres pruebas las serán estas

 **-** Presentación

 **-** Sabor

 **-** Y comportamiento ante las cámaras

Señor manguera: ¡oh casi lo olvido! Les presento a nuestro panel de jueces calcetín con rombos man nuestro asesor de imagen Cósimo Gianni

 **Todos:** BUUUU

Señor manguera: ¬¬u y por supuesto un servidor sin mas preámbulos a empezar

Las pruebas fueron duras pero al final quedaron así

Presentación: 10

Sabor: 10

Comportamiento ante las cámaras: 9.5

Esto según a la opinión del publico si por publico entiéndase nuestro querido equipo de 31 minutos ahora venia lo difícil la opinión de los jueces

Calcetín con rombos man: me as devuelto ala cocina de mi abuela esa si fue verdadera comida casera en cuanto al postre me mandaste a fino restaurante gourmet y en cuanto a tu comportamiento frente a la cámara solo te digo una cosa no seas tímida la cámara te adora

Señor manguera: ¿tu puntaje calcetín?

Calcetín: mi puntaje es de 10

Señor manguera: yo estoy de acuerdo con calcetín con rombos man mí puntaje es de 10 ¿Qué dices tu Cósimo?

Cósimo: yo sigo pensando que podemos contratar a alguien más profesional

Señor manguera: ¡ESTAS LOCO ELLA YA ES GRADUADA QUE MAS PROFESIONAL QUIERES QUE SEA!

Calcetín: cálmese señor manguera no se enoje no tiene porque ponerse así

Señor manguera: Basta Cósimo otra como esta y estas despedido ¿entendiste?

Cósimo: si señor

 **Unas semanas después**

Amy se encontraba en su nueva escuela habían pasado algunas semanas desde que su hermana mayor había conseguido trabajo en el mismo canal que su padrino Tulio ella por otro lado había impresionado a los maestros de aquella escuela por lo rápido que se había puesto al corriente con las clases los maestros decían que ella era una chica verdaderamente inteligente y además de sociable no habían pasado ni dos días y ella ya tenia amigos viendo esto su maestra le llamo a su oficina

Amy: ¿quería verme señorita Miraflores?

Cindy: por supuesto pasa por favor

Amy: ¿estoy en problemas? ¿Hice algo malo?

Cindy: por supuesto que no Amy te mande a llamar por que necesito que me hagas un favor

Amy: ¿un favor? ¿De que se trata?

Cindy: bueno como sabes en esta escuela hay alumnos estudiosos y hay otros que no lo son

Amy: si lo se

Cindy: y esos alumnos necesitan la ayuda de uno estudioso para poder pasar el año bueno lo que quiero decir es que necesito tu ayuda con uno de esos alumnos

Amy: si por puesto usted dígame que hago

Cindy: no esperaba menos de ti bueno necesito que le ayudes a estudiar

Amy: claro

Cindy: déjame presentártelo Dylan puedes pasar

Dylan: ¿llamaba usted señorita?

Cindy: Amy te presento a Dylan manguera Dylan te presento a Amelia Triviño tu nueva tutora

Amy: pero puedes llamarme Amy me siento mas cómoda así

 **Suena la campana**

Cindy: OH la campana del almuerzo váyanse niños mas tarde terminamos de acordar los horarios

Amy y Dylan: si maestra

Amy: ALMUERZO **–sale corriendo-**

 **En la cafetería**

Dylan: Amy ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Es difícil seguirte el paso ¿sabes?

Amy: tú harías lo mismo que yo si tu hermana fuera chef

Dylan: touche

Amy: manguera he un apellido un tanto curioso ¿por casualidad no tienes algo que ver con el señor Eusebio Manguera?

Dylan: si es mi tío así que Triviño ¿tú no tienes que ver con Tulio Triviño?

Amy: bueno el es mi padrino

Dylan: ¿tienes algo que ver con Cristina Arla Triviño?

Amy: si ella es mi hermana mayor

Dylan: suertuda oye soy yo o chile se esta haciendo pequeño

Amy: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dylan: bueno tu padrino y tu hermana trabajan para mi tío y tu y yo somos compañeros

Amy: JAJAJAJA tienes razón oye ¿conoces a ese Cósimo Gianni?

Dylan: ¿Quién el asesor de imagen del canal de mi tío?

Amy: si ese si vieras que hiso enojar a tu tío cuando este le hiso las pruebas a mi hermana para que pudiera trabajar en el canal

Dylan: ¡QUE!

Amy: nadie le ha hablado así mi hermana NUNCA tu tío lo amenazo con despedirlo si lo volvía a hacer

Dylan: se lo merece es un viejo metiche

Amy: aun así quiero hacerlo pagar NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A MI HERMANA

Dylan: me gusta como piensas chica

Amy: oh este el comienzo de una hermosa amistad

Amy y Dylan: JAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Continuara…**

 **La explicación de porque Cindy es la maestra de Dylan y Amy bueno ella queda perfecta para ese papel ¿no lo creen? Adiós y nos leemos la próxima :3**

 **Sangría: bebida echa a base de vino y jugo de naranja que es como dijo Tulio exquisita**


End file.
